


Officer Eliot

by Daisy_jm



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_jm/pseuds/Daisy_jm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Smut. Eliot in a cop uniform and Parker with handcuffs. No plot. Just sexy time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Eliot

Parker woke up to the sound of pots and pans. The smell of coffee wafted down the hall to the bedroom. She could hear Eliot singing in the kitchen. Smiling to herself, she flipped the blankets back, she swung herself up. Grabbing Eliot's t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. She padded her way down the hallway in to the kitchen. 

"Good morning sleepy head, here's your coffee" Eliot pushed the cup across the counter. He was dressed and ready to go for his part of the job they were pulling. He was playing cops and robbers with Hardison. He was dressed in a Boston PD uniform.

Parker loved when Eliot played dress up for cons. The cop uniform was her favourite and Eliot knew that.

"When will you be done today?" She said, eyeing him like he was chocolate or a diamond. Eliot knew that look, and he liked that look. 

Walking around the counter, he stopped right in front of her. Lifting her up on the counter and stepping between her knees.  
"Why?" His hands on her knees, slowly moving up to her thighs.

"No reason, just wondering" she said coyly as she wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair under his hat.

His hands slid up her thighs and under the hem of the t-shirt. Kissing her neck. "Do you want me to wear this home?" 

"Yes please" she moaned. Opening her legs a bit wider. His hands kept moving up, until he reached her centre. A few strokes and she was a puddle in his hands. He kissed her neck and down her shoulder where the shirt had slipped off of it. 

"Eliot" came out in a soft moan as he pushed a finger in to her. 

"Yes?" He looked up at her, smirking. God he loved this women and he loved her body. 

Soft breathes came from her open mouth as he added a second finger and increased his speed. He knew he could make her come quickly and added his thumb on her clit and he started to kiss her neck again. She was close already. If the cop uniform was all it took, he would wear it everyday if this was the result. He pushed a bit harder, a small groan was his reward. Harder and faster until she came undone. Eliot smiled proudly as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Plenty more where that came from later tonight. I have to run"

Sucking on his fingers, eyeing her as he walked away. All she could do was smile. She was very much looking forward to plenty more. 

It was late when Eliot got home. It was dark throughout the apartment. He could see that the glow of bedside lamp that was on in the room. 

"Parker" he called out. Toeing of his boots, he walked down the hall towards the room. Pushing the door open all they way. He saw her sitting in the middle of the bed in his shirt from this morning. A pair of handcuffs sitting on her lap. 

"Cuffs?" He questioned, eyebrows cocked.

"Yup" she said, getting up on her knees. Eliot walked towards the bed. 

"You can get out of cuffs easily, so tell me how this will be fair?" he climbed on to the bed with her. 

"I promise I won't take them off" 

"Yeah, like you promised last time?"

"Ok, yeah! But I won't tonight" a smile spreading across her face as she crawled towards the edge of the bed where Eliot sat.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard.  
One hand in her hair and the other grabbing her ass from under the shirt. 

He kissed her through the moans that were escaping her mouth. She put her hands on his chest, pushing back just a bit. Slowly she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Kissing every new inch of skin that came visible from the undone buttons. Eliot's hands came up to his face, running his hands through his hair. He linked his hands behind his head. Letting her go at her own speed. She had a plan in mind and he was just along for the ride. A ride he knew he would enjoy. 

With the last button she knelt back. She licked her lips, looking up at him. 

"Well, officer Eliot" a dirty smirk on her face "I stole something today" 

"You did, did you?" Eliot was willing to play along. He picked up the cuffs off the bed, spun them around on his index finger. "Well, then I guess I have to arrest you" a slow smile lifted his lips. He pushed back on her, laying her flat on her back. Grabbing her hands and cuffed her. A soft giggle fell from her lips as he brought her hands above her head. Holding them in place with his hand. 

"They stay there, or I cuff you to the bed. Got it" he said sternly 

Parker nodded. A huge smile on her face. She would try not to cheat this time. 

Eliot let his hands wander down her body, pushing the shirt up and off. Bunched up around her wrists. 

Slowly and very deliberately, he kissed his way down her arms. Stopping to nip the slope of her neck right at her shoulders. He knew she was ticklish there. Smiling against her skin as he felt her shiver. 

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this" he stated as he kept kissing down her chest. Her erect nipples waiting for him. A hard suck had her gasping. She fought to keep her hands above her head. 

Eliot kept kissing down her chest, down her ribs. Feeling her skin goosebump, he slowed down. Licking around her belly button.

Small gasps feel from her lips. Eliot looked up at her. Parker had her eyes closed and licked her lips. Drawing in her bottom lip between her teeth. Eliot was rock hard in his pants. This woman drove him to the brink and she hadn't even touched him yet. 

He pushed her legs apart, moving down between her thighs. His breath heavy over her. She shuddered and rocked her hips up. Eliot took her in his mouth and sucked. Using only his tongue he brought her close. 

The sounds of her breathing hard was music to his ears, he added a finger and pumped hard as he continued to lick her clit. Parker came with a low groan. Pushing her head back on the bed, her body spent but she knew this night was far from over.

Eliot crawled back up the bed and nestled his head in her neck, kissing softly as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure. 

"That was nice" Parker said sitting up. Eliot rolled on to his side.  
Parker hands hidden by shirt, she slipped her hands out of the cuffs but kept them hidden under the shirt. Using her legs, she pushed Eliot flat on his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. Leaning in to kiss him, his hands moving up her back to her neck. Parker knew she had to be quick to get him where she wanted. 

"Can you help me with this shirt?"

As soon as Eliot reached out for the shirt, she slipped the cuffs on to his wrists. Triumphantly, she sat up and looked down at a stunned Eliot. 

"Parker!" 

"Yes"

"This is not what I had in mind when you wanted to play with handcuffs"

"Oh, well...this is more fun for me" 

Eliot knew the only way these were coming off was Parker taking them off. He had two choices here - Eliot was not a stupid man.

"Fine"

Parker's smile was worth it to him.

"My turn"

"It's always your turn" he said with a wink as she moved down his body to sit between his knees. Swiftly his belt and pants were undone. He lifted his hips to help her take them down. He lay there handcuffed, with a devilish Parker, shades of sin written all over her face. 

She wasted no time, pulling his boxers down. His cock was in her mouth. She loved this as much as he did. Thankful for no gag reflex, she took him all the way in, hitting the back of her throat. Eliot's eye fluttered shut. She could make him putty in her hands, or rather her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked hard on his cock.  
Teeth barley scrapping the underside. She loved the taste of him, sucking the head like it was candy for her. 

"Oh God, Parker...."

She could tell he was getting close, she eased off. Soft licks as she stroked her hand up and down his shaft. 

"Enough playtime" she said as she straddled him again. Eliot bucked his hips up as she sank down on him, taking him all the way in. Both stilled for a second, enjoying the feeling of hard and wet. Parker started a slow rocking, moving in time with Eliot as they moved together building a steady pace. Bringing each other to the edge. Parker leaned back, bracing her hands on Eliot thighs. She pushed her hips forwards, drawing a deep groan from Eliot. 

"You like that" she did it again, and again. Eliot pushed his thumb against her as she pushed back. 

"Shit, I..." The words died on her lips as her head feel forward. Eliot felt her tighten against his cock, deep inside her. He grabbed her hip with both hands, the cuffs digging in to her skin and pulled her down right against him. Driving up into her. He didn't have far to go, one more deep drive and he gave her his load. Pumping dry against her throbbing walls. 

He was breathing heavy through his nose. Chest heaving. Parker swayed forward and very ungracefully face planted on him. 

"Uh, Parker" Eliot choked out

"Yes" she sing songed, lifting her head to look at him. Glassy blue eyes looked back at her. She smiled and rolled off of him. 

"Thanks! That was fun" Parker rolled off the bed looking for his shirt. She was up and out before Eliot evened out his breathing. 

He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. His pants and boxers bunched around his ankles, with his wrists cuffed pulling them up was a bit awkward. No chance at the buttons or belt. He followed her down the hallway. 

"Wanna take these off?" Eliot asked, holding his wrists out to her.

"Ahhh...no" Parker tapped her chin as she pretended to think "I'm not done with Officer Eliot yet" she winked at him. 

Eliot smirked, not the first time he spend hours cuffed. This was just more enjoyable.


End file.
